


Pacific Rim: Rise of the Valkyrie

by DragonSlayer2526, moon_goddess_118



Series: Pacific Rim: The Song of the Valkyries [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Mikaela Dalton are Jaeger Pilots hailing from the United Kingdom. They are Drift Compatible because of one main reason: they are identical twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rim: Rise of the Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if the summary is short...didn't want to give away too much
> 
> The Jaeger below is what the Valkyrie looks like but it's black for the silver areas.

                                                                 

 

Abigail Dalton jerked away when the alarms went off, alerting them of an appearance of a Kaiju. She scrambled out of her bed, she was on the bottom bunk and as she headed to the small kitchen she grabbed a pillow that had fallen and gave a nice, firm smack in the face of the slumbering woman that she shared the room with.

"Get up, Sim, we have a Kaiju to send back to hell," Abigail said as she pushed her long, curly black hair out of her face. "You don't want the esteemed Marshal Pentecost to come here to make sure we are up."

Mikaela Dalton, her younger twin sister, groaned as she woke and said, "I hear it...did you have to throw your lumpy pillow at me?" Mikaela sat up and stretched hugely before she swings her legs over the ledge of the top bunk and jumped down. Like her older twin, Mikaela also had black curly hair and blue eyes with a muscular, curvy build. Both Dalton twins were in tank tops and short shorts but they quickly slipped into sweat pants and long sleeve shirts.

"Get over it, you sleep like the dead...you can sleep through a herding stampede of elephants." Abigail said as she laced up her boots and Sim does the same.

Then both women walk out of their room and headed to the room where they suit up to go into their Jaeger, Valkyrie, which was a nuclear Jaeger with two large knives on both arms.

Mikaela was the first to enter the room and said, "Morning, folks...nothing like being awoken up at 1:00 in the morning."

"And you both look beautiful as always!" David, their technician, said with a smile.

The older Dalton twin rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah...let's get suit up and go kill a Kaiju."

"Aye, aye ma'am!" David said giving a sarcastic salute.

Abigail only laughed while Mikaela shook her head at their antics.

And so started their preparation, they were stripped out of their clothes until they wore only their undergarments and then put into their Jaeger armor. It was a long and complicated process, well it was once but David and his crew liked to time themselves...and they were getting faster.

They finished getting suited up and headed towards their Jaeger's head, when they entered Valkyrie's head they started to prep it for the drop. 

"Ready to kick some Kaiju ass, little sis?"

"You betcha, Abbi...let's go," Mikaela said. "Every last one of them has to pay for what they did to us."

"Yeah...and they will."

The Dalton sisters went silent, each one in their own thoughts but they were both thinking the same thing even though weren't doing the mental hand shake yet: the first time the UK was attacked, a Kaiju had smashed into their apartment killing their baby brother and parents...both women had survived that attacked but they were traumatized, though they were able to control their fear and hatred in order to not chase the rabbit whenever their minds merge.

Being in a giant killer robot when you down the rabbit hole isn't something you want to do, especially when it means you are no longer in control of said giant killer robot.

"Daltons, are you ready?" Marshal Pentecost's voice asked.

Abigail reached up and pushed the button and said, "Yes, sir."

"Alright, brace yourselves for the drop and get ready for the mental hand shake." He said before the speaker went silent.

The Drift. Jaeger tech. Based on DARPA jet fighter neural systems. Two pilots, mind-melding through memories with the body of a giant machine. The deeper the bond the better you fight.

It really helped if the pilots were related by blood, siblings or twins in the Daltons case.

Mikaela looked at Abigail and said, "I think he likes you..."

"Yeah, sure he does," Abigail said. "He just likes to play hard to get...." She winked at her younger twin earning herself a chuckle from her.

"Neural handshake strong and holding." Tendo said.

"Right hemisphere is calibrating." Mikaela said.

"Left hemisphere calibrating." Abigail said.

"Proofed and transmitting." The AI said.

The head was dropped towards the body where it locked and the girls started to move, Mikaela controlled the right side while Abigail controlled the left of the Jaeger. They headed to where the Kaiju was located at, aiming to kill it and add it to their collection of Kaiju kills that was on their bedroom wall.


End file.
